


Orange Love

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrogance, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentioned nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Rated For Violence And NSFW, Rating May Change, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Sammy got a job at Joey Drew Studios, he thought he had been lucky. His boss's weirdness proved otherwise, but on the day he and the others finally decide to bid the studio farewell, his boss has something to show him that makes him reconsider leaving. However, as it turns out, he doesn't have much of a choice in the matter.This was inspired by TailsFan95.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by TailsFan95, who wrote out their idea for this. Thank you so much for it, and for choosing me to share your idea with. I hope I can do it justice.

I remember it all as if it was yesterday. I was a young person with a dream. I always loved music. It seemed to strike a chord with me. I simply adored the way it could be so expressive and convey feelings and emotions better than anything else. From a young age, everyone said I was going to be a star. They drilled it into my head. I didn't think I could be anything but a star. Success was something I always thought I would have. That everyone in the world would all see me as a star the same way my family did. What I found out was that the world wasn't black and white. It was so many different shades of gray, and success was not promised. 

Things were hard at first. I went off on my own when I was eighteen to try my luck. It was super hard to get someone to take a chance on me. I was just a kid, one with ginger hair and freckles. My eyes were hazel, almost an orange color. They probably saw a trouble maker that wouldn't amount to anything. A few people even called me a monster and a demon because of my eyes. I really wasn't. I just wanted a chance to make people happy with my music and to make my family proud. 

I realized that I wasn't going to find a job that I liked easily, and just waiting around would leave me with nothing. I had to get jobs that had nothing to do with my passion to keep myself afloat. Things got a bit better. I got gigs, and I took any and all I could, trying desperately to get my name out there.

I was thinking about giving up when I got accepted to work at Joey Drew Studios. I thought I had hit a gold mine. I was lucky that I got the job. I was in my early thirties, and some didn't get their big breaks until they were fifty. Some didn't even get it at all. I was relieved that I wouldn't be a failure. I would succeed.

I thought it would be an easy ride to fame and fortune. I would get to showcase my skills while making catchy music. My work would be on TV for all to see. They would know my name. They would be impressed and paying attention, wanting to hire me and competing to give me the best deals. I was so stupid. As if that would ever actually happen. The world didn't work like that.

The truth was that I had sealed my fate the moment I started working here. My boss wasn't who he appeared to be on the outside. He was an evil, deranged man. I found this out when he started talking about appeasing the gods. His behavior only got stranger. A lot began to leave. I should have as well, but I thought that maybe this was just a test, and that I would still find fame here. Besides, I couldn't afford to leave. Not until I knew for sure it was never going to get better.

More and more people left. The last few people here were Susie Campbell, Norman Polk, Wally Franks, Shawn Flynn, Grant Cohen, and a few other animators. We were all planning on leaving together. We stuck it out as long as we could, but it wasn't worth it. It was all in vain. There was nothing here for us anymore. I wondered if anything ever was. 

Joey had went insane. He built an ink machine that flooded regularly, trying to bring his creations to life. That was what drove them away. It was impossible and crazy. It was what was going to drive us away, too.

We were talking and deciding on our resignation letters when Joey called us to his office. "Maybe he overheard us?" Susie asked as we headed there.

"Even if he did, he can't stop us. I know I am getting outta here, and not even the devil himself can stop me." Wally said.

"Atta boy, Wally." Shawn said with a grin. 

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes. We all know you're out of here. No need to always announce it."

Wally burst out laughing. The others joined in. "C'mon, Sammy. You know that we all have certain things we like to say and/or do. For example, Norman and his 'I see everything,' or Grant and constantly ranting about Joey."

"At least it's reasonable." Grant chuckles. "I'm honestly horrified to find what kind of stuff he has in store for us. More importantly, how much over the budget he went."

"I'm honestly surprised the place is still standing." Susie says.

"Oh, it is, but just barely."

We all laugh, but stop once we see Joey waiting outside his office. "I'm glad you're here. I have some news that is going to knock your socks right off."

We glance at each other. Grant raises his eyebrows and goes into Joey's office. We follow him inside. "What is it that you wanted to show us?" I asked.

"See for yourselves!!" Joey laid out blueprints on his desk. I realized that these were expansions on the studio.

"What is this?" Grant asked.

"The rest of the studio. It's finally finished! I wanted you to be the first to see it. As a thank you for remaining loyal while the rest fled."

"Wow. The place is giant!" Wally exclaimed. "How are we going to clean all of it? It's too big for just one janitor."

"Don't worry about it, Wally. I assure you that you won't be asked to clean all of it."

"How much was all of this?" Grant asked.

"Nothing we can't afford. You don't have to worry. Want to go check it out?"

We all exchanged a glance. "Alright," Grant said at last. The rest of us nodded.

"Let's go!" Joey said cheerfully, and we left his office. Everyone is talking among one another in excitement. Grant is still concerned over the budget, and Wally is asking the others if we are indeed leaving still.

We reach the new parts, and the place is bigger than I expected. It's new and looks amazing. Everyone is impressed. 

"Hey, look at that!" Wally cries. He and Shawn head to look at a statue of Bendy.

"Shouldn't we stay together?" Norman asks.

"No, you're welcome to head wherever you'd like. It's perfectly safe." Joey says. His smile sends shivers down my spine.

We continue on. Susie leaves to look at something and Norman follows, saying that she probably shouldn't wonder off on her own. The others leave as well, until it's just Joey and I.

"You know, I'm quite impressed you stuck with me all this time." Joey remarked. "It seems the others had quite a short attention span."

"I guess they were just excited." I said. I found it odd that they didn't join us again. From Joey's behavior, he made it seem like they were never coming back, and I wondered what had really happened to them.

"I must give you something for all of your troubles. After all, loyalty should be rewarded now, shouldn't it?"

"You said that this tour was our reward."

"Yes, but I have something much better. It is going to surprise you. It's right through this door." Joey grinned and we stepped into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy sees what Joey wanted to show him, but he quickly learns that Joey had far more in mind than just showing him something.

The door closes with a loud bang. Things seem wrong, and the sudden noise makes me jump. Joey just chuckles. "You're jumpy," he observes.

"Yeah," I reply, forcing myself to smile. "I guess the loud noise just caught me off guard. So, what was it you-" Before I can finish, screams fill the air. It sounds like Susie, Grant, and the others. My smile fades and my blood runs cold. 

"Oh, it sounds like they're having fun."

"What's going on?" I ask. "Joey, what's happening?!"

"Oh, it's probably the pipes bursting again. I wouldn't worry too much about it." His voice sounds strained. "Anyway, if our guest would kindly show themselves and say hello, we can get this show on the road."

The screaming continues, but Joey doesn't seem to pay much attention to it. I forget about it as footsteps are heard and something steps out. He looks like Bendy, and maybe that is him. He's smiling, his smile seeming to grow wider as the screams continue. He looks at me, and his smile starts to fade a bit. He's almost confused, or maybe interested. 

He opens his mouth to speak, but this movement catches his eye. I turn to see what he's looking at and am met with a knife plunging into my chest. This low gasp escapes from me as I fall backwards onto the ground, feeling the blood rushing out of me. It's filling my lungs. I can't breathe.

"What the Hell was that for?!!" Bendy demands. "You weren't supposed to kill him. That wasn't part of the deal."

"I-I'm sorry Bendy! I don't know what came over me. I-I would never betray-"

"Enough of that. I know you're lying. You were planning on double crossing me. You know how much I despise liars, Joey." Joey tries to speak but Bendy cuts him off. "I suspected just as much from someone like you. It seems you've forgotten who's in control. It's a shame. I could have used you a little longer."

"B-Bendy, I-"

"Did you really think you could dupe me? That you could take control?!" Bendy laughs, sounding almost deranged. "You tried to kill him. He's mine!!! MINE!! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!!" I wince as I hear a snap. A moment later, something heavy falls to the ground. It must be Joey's body.

My vision is fading as I struggle to breathe. Through it, I can make out Bendy, but he looks different. He's taller, and melted. I reach out, not wanting to die all alone. I wonder what's going to happen to me. I'm not a religious person, but I don't want to go to Hell. I never hurt anyone.

He lets me grab his arm. "My dear Sammy. Leaving so soon, and I haven't even gotten a chance to introduce myself. Such a waste of potential. This doesn't have to be the end, though. I have a proposition. You can either die here like this, or you can be my prophet and serve me for all eternity. Which do you choose?"

"I-I'll serve." I manage to choke out. "I'll do anything you ask. Please-"

He seems satisfied with the answer. "I was hoping you'd say that. There's one tiny thing, though. You see, your body isn't going to survive much longer in its current state. Joey punctured your lung. It's going to fill up with blood really quickly. You're going to drown in it. Because of that, I'll have to give you a new body. I'm sorry to say, but it is going to be quite painful."

He pulls his gloves off to reveal sharp claws. He runs one under my chin. It lightly runs against the skin, careful not to cut into it. He pulls it back, then in one quick motion, he tears through my shirt and into my chest. I cry out and everything fades into the blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey tries to betray Bendy, but unbeknownst to him, the demon has a few tricks up his sleeve to outsmart Joey and save his prophet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Bendy's point of view. It probably would have been a good idea to use third person point of view, but oh well. I'll make this work. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

I wait in the room Joey told me to, standing out of sight as he instructed. He said that he might be bringing visitors for me. It all depends though, he says, but I'm excited anyway. He promised that they would obey me, and I might even get to kill one if I want.

The door opens and shuts with a loud bang. I silently chuckle at that and hear Joey chuckle as well. "You're jumpy." He tells someone.

"Yeah," a voice replies. The voice belongs to a man, and it sounds super nice. This must be the music director Joey told me about. Sammy Lawrence. I can't wait to meet him. I wonder if he looks as good as he sounds. "It caught me off guard, I guess. So, what was it you-"

He's cut off by the screams that fill the air. My smile grows wider at them. The poor souls. They have no idea how doomed they are. They soon will know, though. Everything is going as planned. 

"Oh, it sounds like they're having fun." Joey doesn't seem bothered at all. In fact, there's a hint of giddiness in his voice. He seems excited.

"What's going on?" Sammy asks, fear clearly in his voice. "Joey, what's happening?!"

"Oh, it's probably the pipes bursting again. I wouldn't worry too much about it." His voice sounds strained, but he's trying to keep his cool. "Anyway, if our guest would kindly show themselves and say hello, we can get this show on the road."

It seems like it's my time to shine. I step out of my place, walking into their view. I hear Sammy gasp over the screams. They're like music to my ears. I look to see what Sammy thinks, and my smile fades. The man in front of me is unlike any I've ever seen before. I'm not sure what it is about him. Maybe it's his red hair, or maybe his young face that's full of freckles. I'm not sure, but looking into those almost orange eyes of his, I feel something inside of me heat up. Is this what attraction feels like? I've heard of it from Joey, but I never thought I would fall in love. It's a feeling unlike any other. I wonder if Sammy can feel it, too. He's looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face. Maybe his expression is one of love?

I open my mouth to introduce myself, but a movement catches my eye. There's a glint of metal in Joey's hand. No. He isn't going to do this, is he? He promised me that whoever came through that door would be my worshippers. They would be mine, and I want Sammy. More than anyone else. He wouldn't dare try to take him from me.

Sammy notices something caught my eye and turns to see what it was. He's met with Joey's knife plunging into his chest, barely missing his heart. This low cry sounds from him as he falls onto the ground, his body twitching as he gasps for air.

I can't believe Joey did that. I knew he would try to double cross me, but to do this to him. He's mine, and I don't like it when people take stuff that belongs to me.

"What the Hell was that for?!!" I demand. "You weren't supposed to kill him. That wasn't part of the deal."

"I-I'm sorry Bendy! I don't know what came over me. I-I would never betray-"

He's such a horrible liar. I know what he was trying to do. He wanted to stab Sammy in the heart and as he laid there, bleeding out, he would recite from his book. As if I was that stupid to have no idea something like this could happen. 

I guess Joey had no idea that I wouldn't obey him. He told me not to go anywhere in the studio, and I didn't. He didn't want me messing with any of his things, either, but I didn't listen. I read his book from cover to cover. There were so many interesting things in it. From demonic rituals to teleporting through pentagrams. There was even a part about forcefully merging yourself with a demon. A bit oddly specific, isn't it?

"Enough of that. I know you're lying. You were planning on double crossing me. You know how much I despise liars, Joey." I watch with a huge grin as he struggles to come up with a way to defend himself. As if I'd believe it. He finally finds his words but I cut him off before he can use them. "I suspected just as much from someone like you. It seems you've forgotten who's in control. It's a shame. I could have used you a little longer."

I had thought that Joey would be my right hand man. He would be hidden in the background, helping me pull the strings and control the world once it became mine. I was wrong. Joey wasn't like that at all. He was selfish and was only in it for himself. He thought he was the smartest when in reality, he was foolish. So very foolish.

"B-Bendy, I-"

I don't have time for his words. Sammy is lying on the floor dying, and I'm not happy about it one bit. Anger grows inside of me. "Did you really think you could dupe me? That you could take control?!" I started laughing, the sound bouncing off of the hollow room. I can almost hear Joey's heart beating from where I'm standing. Unknowing to it or him, its beating what will be its last beats. "You tried to kill him. He's mine!!! MINE!! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!!" I lunge at him. Joey tries to put up a fight, but it's as pathetic as he is. I easily snap his neck, and release his limp body. It hits the ground with a thud.

I smile at his lifeless body before I turn my attention to Sammy. He's struggling to stay alive, wheezing for breath that he can't get. I go over to him and he reaches a shaky hand out to me. He's terrified, and staring at him, I feel my ink start to heat up again. I let him grab ahold of my arm, his hand clammy. 

"My dear Sammy. Leaving so soon, and I haven't even gotten a chance to introduce myself. Such a waste of potential." I look down at him, my smile returning. "This doesn't have to be the end, though. I have a proposition. You can either die here like this, or you can be my prophet and serve me for all eternity. Which do you choose?"

Sammy makes his decision quickly. "I-I'll serve." He chokes out in between his wheezes. "I'll do anything you ask. Please-"

My grin grows wider. "I was hoping you'd say that. There's one tiny thing, though. You see, your body isn't going to survive much longer in its current state. Joey punctured your lung. It's going to fill up with blood really quickly. You're going to drown in it. Because of that, I'll have to give you a new body. I'm sorry to say, but it is going to be quite painful."

Sammy looks at me with dull eyes as I pull off my gloves. I see him staring at my large claws and I lightly run one under his chin, careful not to cut into him. I wish I could trace my claws down every single curve and part of his body, but there's no time now. Perhaps there will be someday.

I pull my claw from under his chin and slice through his shirt and into his chest in one strike. He cries out as his blood pours out. His hand grips my arm tightly and then his grip is gone as his hand falls limply onto the floor.

I easily pull his heart from his chest. Its warm in my hands, and its still beating slowly, each beat growing slower and weaker. It looks beautiful, the way it pulses and the blood that drips off of my claws. Do all hearts look like this, or is this one so beautiful because it's his?

I admire it for a few more seconds before I put it into my mouth. Its taste is unlike anything I've ever experienced, and it is quite wonderful. I love the way it feels inside my mouth, and the taste of it and the blood is delicious.

I wish I had time to savor it, but I don't, so I swallow it whole, making sure it doesn't get caught on my teeth or torn. I quickly flip through Joey's book to find the right spell. I figured that was it, but I wanted to be sure before I tried anything.

I'll need a couple of things for it, so I quickly go to grab what I need. I draw a Pentagram and carefully move Sammy's body to it before I begin.

This ritual in particular will bring back the souls of those who have been killed. They'll be put in new bodies, built to serve me forever. There is one slight catch, however. They have to be strong enough to get their bodies and use them. I can't help any of them, so all I can do is just watch and see if they're strong enough to survive.

I don't care much about whether the others live or die. They're expendable, easy to be replaced. I'm only afraid for Sammy. I don't know how strong he is, and if he'll be able to make it. 

I come up with an idea quickly, one that will work in both my and Sammy's favor. I decide that I'll create a body out of ink for him to use. I'll use his old, lifeless body for this to make it easy. Now, there will be no way for Sammy to not survive this. I will have my prophet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy decides to explore the studio while waiting for Sammy to awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is once again in Bendy's point of view. The next will be in Sammy's once again. Thank you all so much for reading and for your support.

After I finish Sammy's body, I sit back to relax for a while. It's going to take quite awhile for his new body to emerge. In the meantime, I'll have to find a way to keep myself entertained. It's rather boring with no-one to talk to.

After resting for a little, I decide to explore the studio. Joey never let me, but he was gone now. The studio was mine. I should be able to go as I pleased. After all, it was only fitting that I survey my territory. Sammy wasn't going to be here anytime soon, so why not?

I left the room and found a crossroads. Angel, or demon. Demon, of course. It was the only way to go. The angel wasn't strong at all. It would be wise to go down my path and to serve me. I was so much stronger. 

I went down the path, finding it was super inky. It could use a good cleaning, but not that I cared. The ink was something to be loved. It made all of this possible, after all. I spotted that there was a tape and waded through the ink to get to it. I pressed play and a familiar voice filled the room. Joey. 

I laughed at his tape. "Oh Joey," I said, still laughing as I wiped away a tear. "You're too funny. The man who thought he could live forever. Where are you now? Hmm? Oh, that's right. You're dead. The funny thing is that you honestly thought your plan would work. Where's your precious belief to save you now?"

I head on and check out the angel route. I find a recording of Susie. She sounds heartbroken. I feel a bit of sympathy towards her. She should have known though that Joey would double cross. He always did that. He was a liar and a traitor. 

I leave the route and continue on. I find a recording from a man called Shawn Flynn. I don't have a reason to despise or like him. A toymaker wouldn't be of much use, especially if he can't paint smiles. He does have a funny voice though, so if he survives, I'll keep him around. As long as he can speak, that is. I keep going. I find another recording from Susie and it makes my ink boil from more reasons than just one.

As if Alice could ever come close to me. I was the greatest. I am the greatest. Anyone who believes otherwise is foolish. That isn't the thing that angers me. No. What really gets to me is what was implied. She was flirting with MY prophet. I know she didn't know that he was mine, but I still feel hostility towards her, and anger. Sammy belongs to me and only me. I'll make sure she stays out of the way. If she even is able to form a new body, that is. 

I notice a booth. It seems to be a projector booth. I decide to head up there and check it out. I want to see what's on the projector and what the booth looks like, as well as the view of the band room from up there. Maybe it would be a nice place for me to sit while Sammy played music down below. He was a composer and music director, wasn't he?

I find one of the cartoons is on the projector. The view is lovely, and there are posters of Boris and I all over. Beautiful. I notice another audio tape. This one is from Norman Polk, and if I thought that any recording could be worse than Susie's, then I was right. His makes me so mad that I could just break the tape and rip all the posters.

How dare he threaten and say such things about MY new plaything? As if he had any right to judge him like he was any better. No. Sammy, MY Sammy, was so much better than him in many different ways. For him to threaten him like that?! There has to be a severe punishment. No-one is to take what is mine away from me. I should damn his soul for all eternity and send it to hell when it belongs-

I get a far better idea. One that makes me grin and laugh. He hated that Sammy came to use his projector, so why not put his dear projector right on his head? That way, they would never be apart.

I knew how I could make it so painful. It wouldn't be hard. I could shove wires and reels into his skin. I would cause him immense pain with every single moment he lived. I would put him in the darkest, inkiest part of the studio to serve as an example to those that cross me and hurt what's mine.

I continue on and find keys in a trash can in the studio. How odd. They unlock the janitor's closet where Sammy speaks about his sanctuary. I'll have to check it out sometime. It sounds like a lovely place.

I head to Sammy's office where I find an audio tape from the janitor. Wally Franks. Such a pathetic man. All he does is whine and complain about every little thing. Someone with as tiny of a brain could never comprehend the value the ink holds. Someone like him probably wouldn't even see me as the true ruler.

He's so weak and spineless. He would be fun to kick around, but then again, considering that he is so pathetic, he probably won't even emerge. He might be too fractured and will just wither away. That's another reason why I hate him. He's such a waste of everything. It was clear he and Sammy despised each other. Sammy knew how to keep better track of his things and didn't have time for such whiny, useless people. At least my Sammy had a spine and did his work without complaining, unlike this sorry excuse for a human.

I notice ink is blocking the door to Sammy's office and I decide to explore a bit more before draining it and heading inside. I find a tape from Sammy again and this one fills me with anger. It turns out I was wrong about my dear prophet. He complained as well. How could he not love the ink? He of all people should know its value. It's the ink that created me and will give him a new body. 

I know I can't blame him that much. He didn't know yet. I'm sure now his opinion would have changed greatly. I don't harbor any ill feelings towards him. He didn't know. Still, I'll have to make sure this doesn't happen again. I'll teach him to respect me properly. That way, he will see me and the ink as divine and will treat it as such.

I go to check out Sammy's sanctuary where I find a flow switch to stop the ink in front of his office. With it cleared, I step inside. I find the room is neat and organized. Music plays from a radio and I love it. I want more. I'll make Sammy make more later, along with audio tapes of his voice. He sure does have an amazing voice. Maybe I'll even allow him to have his own place to record and play. That way, he can continue to make wonderful music for me. 

I look around his office and investigate, seeing what all my prophet has in here. I look through everything and am about to continue on when I notice a box that was hidden away. It was clearly meant not to be noticed. Its dusty. It hasn't been opened for awhile, and I'm quite curious to see what my prophet thought was so important to hide away. Perhaps it is more of his music?

I open the box and what I see makes my ink boil in pure rage. The box is filled with disgusting, vile photos of men that are wearing no clothing at all. They all have something in common, I notice. Their privates are pretty big. As if that means anything at all.

How dare Sammy do this?! He's only allowed to look at me with lustful eyes. Not any of these other disgusting men. When Sammy regains a solid form, I'm going to punish him greatly for this. He needs to know that I am the only one he can love. He is mine, and only mine.

I tear the box and destroy the pictures. What is a better start to his punishment than to destroy what he loved to look at? He'll never be able to look at these abominations and have his mind filled with impure thoughts again. 

I imagine his reaction of despair, as if this is the only punishment he'll be receiving. No. This is just the beginning. Once I'm finished, he will be my perfect disciple , with eyes for me and only me. My perfect pet. 

I look down at the destroyed photos and box. You can't even tell what they were anymore. They'll never be seen again. I laugh and continue on through the studio, chuckling as I come up with ways to punish my dear, misguided prophet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's new body is complete, but he struggles to gain control of it.

I awaken suddenly, although it doesn't feel like I did. It's dark and cold. All I can feel is pain, and my mind feels fractured. A million different thoughts are racing by, too fast for me to hold onto. I feel so many emotions. All of them overwhelm me.

I try to scream but I can't. I can't hear, see, speak, or even think. I don't even know if I'm dead or alive anymore. It's like I'm trapped in the gray area between life and death. What is this? What happened to me? Why can't I see? Why can't I move? Why can't I talk? Do I even have a body? Am I dead? Is anyone there? Why? Why was this happening to me?

My mind feels like it can shut down, and I want it to. I want everything to end so badly. Anything is better than this. I would gladly die, but something isn't letting me go. The pain I'm feeling is holding me down, keeping me from having a moment's rest. 

Everything hurts and burns. I want to give up, but even that isn't an option. There's no escape and nowhere to go. I'm stuck here until Bendy finishes my new body, I guess. That's right, Bendy. He said that he would make me a new body. That he wouldn't leave me behind. He killed Joey because he didn't want me to die.

I start thinking about all the songs I've written. The thought of music and Bendy drowns out all the other waves of thoughts, and the pain seems a bit more bearable. Only a bit.

I remember my promise I made to Bendy. I promised that I would serve him. Since that's the case, he isn't going to leave me for dead down here. It's obvious he cared for me at least a little to save me from death. Maybe I can try to get out of this and repay him.

My thoughts are collected and the pain seems not as bad as it was before. I wonder if there's a way that I can move. Do I even have a body? Maybe Bendy finished it and is waiting for me to show a sign that I made it. Any sign.

I focus on my body and trying to move. It's hard, but for the tiniest second, I can feel a finger twitch slightly. It's barely noticeable, but I have hope that maybe he saw it, and that he's there with me somewhere. It's better to imagine that he is then to think that I'm somewhere all alone.

The movement took everything I had. I'm drifting between consciousness and sleep. The pain is keeping me from losing my awareness. It is horrible, and I want some kind of relief. The only things that can bring it is music and Bendy, so I let my thoughts hold on to those things as long as I can.

I'm still for awhile until I get a bit of strength to twitch another finger. It takes a long while in between movements. It seems like time stretches on and on in the dark emptiness. I wonder if I'm even doing anything. Some days, it feels like I've been apart of this empty space for years, and other days it feels only an hour.

The first thing that comes back is my hearing. It's a comfort when I can finally start hearing what is going on around me. I hear Bendy quite a bit. He almost never leaves me alone. I can hear him defend me sometimes from these groaning creatures. By the sound of it, he kills some of them. I don't know what they are, and I don't want to. It does make me feel good, though. Bendy's protecting me at my weakest state from whatever those creatures are. He didn't have to. He could easily let them get to me in my weakened state. He didn't, so maybe serving him wouldn't be so bad. In fact, maybe I'd like it.

It seems that Bendy's taken me to the music department. He sits close and will talk to me like I was able to hear and even hummed sometimes. Once, I was able to twitch my hand, and he saw it. He praised me quite a bit for that. I didn't know how wonderful being praised felt until then. He waited a bit and asked me to confirm that I could hear him by doing it again, and I did.

As time goes on, I can feel more of my body parts have formed, but I can only move one part slightly. My vision comes back next, and it's pretty watery and hard to get my pupils to move where I want to look. It gets easier after awhile, though.

I'm able to speak next. Well, not exactly. I made this small, barely audible gurgle. Bendy glances at me and I manage to move my hand a little, my eyes focusing on him after a bit of struggle. He offers me a lot of praise for that, telling me that I'm doing a phenomenal job at regaining control of my body. I feel him rub my head gently a few times before pulling away, and that and the praise makes me try even harder for him. It hurts horribly, and I'm beyond exhausted, but I have to keep going for Bendy. Making him proud is the only goal I have.

I find myself able to speak words, but my voice is weak and inaudible most of the time. I don't even know what to say, either. How do you thank someone who's been doing so much for you? I still try to grasp and speak words, although they barely ever come out the way I want. A couple of times, I get discouraged, but I can't give up. I can't let doing all of this for me be a waste. I promised him I'd serve, and I'll make sure I do. No matter what the cost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy helps Sammy regain control of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out surprisingly short, and I apologize for the small length. The next chapter should be longer and hopefully finished soon. Thank you for reading and for your support. I hope you enjoy!

It takes awhile for my prophet to regain control of his body. The days go by slowly without him around. There's no sign that the body is even alive, but I still hold out hope that he's alive and hasn't given up. I keep him in his office and I fight any searchers that try to get too close.

I'm sitting by him, the room quiet and still. I'm glancing at him, and I notice his finger twitches slightly. It's the tiniest movement, barely noticeable and easily overlooked, but I know what it means. It means that Sammy is in there, and that he's fighting.

It takes a few hours until he twitches his finger again. It's more strong this time. I can tell he's trying his hardest. I'm proud of him and I praise him, not knowing if he can hear me or not. Maybe he can and this will only fuel him to keep trying.

He only twitches his fingers for a couple days, then I notice a change. I always am talking in case he can hear me. I talk to him quite a bit, and sometimes I even hum. The real progress was when he twitched his entire hand, moving it slightly. I praised him a lot, and after waiting for his strength to return, I asked him to do it again if he could hear me. He did, and I praised him even more for that.

His vision comes back a couple days later. Its super watery and his eyes seem unable to focus on what's around them. They get better after a while of him getting used to them.

I'm sitting by him talking about a week after I made his new body, and he makes this gurgle. He reaches for me, his eyes focusing dimly on my face. I'm proud of him, telling him that he's doing a phenomenal job. After that, he pushes himself even more. He can speak words again, but at first, they're pretty hard to hear. He has trouble with his legs and leaning to walk once more.

It takes two months, but finally, he has full control of his body once more. I decide he probably wants to see how he looks, so I help him to a mirror. He stares at the sight for awhile.

"T-that's me?" He asks.

"Yes, that's your new body." I say, a bit agitated. It sounds like he doesn't like it. I'm annoyed with him, expecting him to be unhappy. I wonder if all the time I spent with him was a waste, but it wasn't. He isn't unhappy. He just nods and finally looks away from the mirror. I still can't stop the annoyance creeping up, and decide that maybe it's time I give him a set of rules to follow. If he's going to be my prophet, I'll have to make sure he acts like one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy gives Sammy some rules to follow and the way he feels about his prophet comes into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little bit of mentioned adult content, so be warned.

On our way back from the mirror, Sammy is looking around, almost like he's expecting to see someone. We don't see anyone, and he finally asks the question that has apparently been on his mind. "Where are all the others? Why did I reform so soon while they didn't?"

"Forget about them. They were all cowards and nobodies. They didn't even deserve to know you. Don't you think that it is much better now that they're out of the way?"

Sammy frowned. "M-maybe?" He didn't sound convinced.

"They weren't given a body right off the bat like you were. They have to form their own bodies, and they'll only be able to if they're strong enough. I wasn't supposed to give you a body either, and I originally wasn't going to, either."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I wanted to be near you so badly that I used your dead body and fused it with the ink your soul was trapped in. The others are going to have to gain their forms all on their own." I sigh. "Are you concerned about their safety?" I asked, not even bothering to hide my annoyance. Sammy was aggravating. I couldn't help my tail from lashing back and forth in anger.

Sammy thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. I guess I was just curious. I'm sorry if I annoyed you." He swallowed hard. "What are we going to do now?"

I smile. "When we get back, I'm going to give you a set of rules to follow. If you're my prophet, then you need to act like one." He nodded and followed me back to his office. I had made a mask while I was waiting and handed it to him. "You're going to wear this mask all the time to show your devotion to me. Unless I tell you to remove it."

He nods and puts it on. It fits him perfectly and looks good on him. "When you talk to me, you will refer to me as either lord, master, or savior. You can still call me Bendy if you wish, but you must use one of those titles either before or after my name."

He nodded obediently. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Yes, perfect. Just like that." I smile. "If you forget to, I'll have to reprimand you so you'll learn quickly. That sounds fair, doesn't it?"

Sammy nodded. "Yes, it sounds fair enough." He's already forgotten. I smack him with my tail. He flinches slightly. "I apologize, my Lord."

I smile. He's going to learn quickly. "The next rule is that I have complete control over you, and you will obey whatever I say. I'm in charge of what we do, and if I tell you no or to stop whatever it is that you're doing, you will stop. Got it?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. You are to either stay in your sanctuary or the music department whenever I am away. If you wish to leave, you are to stay by my side at all times. You will follow from a safe distance, about a foot away from me."

He agrees to my rules and picks them up quickly. I have no doubt that he's going to be the perfect prophet. When he speaks to me, he almost always remembers to call me his lord or master. The times he doesn't, I smack him with my tail, and he learns quickly. Sometimes, he'll call me his savior.

I protect him from any of my minions that don't listen when I forbid them from going near him. I start to notice though that my feelings towards Sammy start changing. He isn't just my toy anymore. Whenever I have to reprimand him, I feel bad for it, and I start to care about his happiness. This wasn't what was supposed to happen, and it scares me a bit.

Sammy isn't much help in the matter. He starts praising me and keeps up with it. I absolutely love it. Each time he praises me, I can feel my ink heat up and my tail flicks back and forth in excitement. I feel the urge to kiss him everytime he praises me and my ink.

At first, I try my hardest to fight the urge to kiss him, but at last, it just grows too strong and I give up. I kick him right in the knee and he falls down, looking concerned. I remove his mask, and right as he's about to ask me what I did wrong, I forcefully kiss him.

I never knew how addicting his taste could be. I want to taste more, so I force his mouth open and I wrap my tongue around his. I notice his is tiny, or maybe mine is just long. I explore his mouth and slide my tongue down his throat, earning a small gasp and a small moan from him. 

I remember the pictures I saw in Sammy's office. The thought of him looking at them still made me annoyed. Maybe I could give him a few more rules. With that, I imagine the way their members looked and with the image fresh in my mind, I create one myself.

Sammy doesn't even notice at first, until I pull away and he sits up. He looks for a moment and quickly looks away, unsure of what to do in a situation like this.

"You know, Sammy? I was going through your office and I found this box that was hidden in a corner. Hoo boy, they had some funny pictures in there. Let me tell ya." I watched his reaction. He looked confused.

"Don't worry, though. I destroyed them for you." I grow angry thinking about it, and I let the anger fill my voice. "You are only to look at me like that. If you want this," I gestured at my body, "then you'll have to beg and praise me, and I might consider it."

I enjoyed the look on Sammy's face. He was funny to tease, and I loved the way he praised me and my ink. He found his way into my heart, and I hated punishing him, but if he thought I would be gentle because it's his first time, he'll be sorely mistaken in more ways than one. This is going to be fun. 

First, I have some buisness to attend to. What Sammy probably didn't know was that I hadn't had my first time either. I didn't know anything about sex or that sort of thing. Joey never taught me much. The only thing he explained was kissing, and even then he didn't seem to care to explain much. The only reason I knew such a thing existed was how he said that when he ruled the world, he would have lots of it. It was ironic, because I'm certain he died before ever getting to experience his first.

I guess I could just do guesswork on my own, but I want this to be special and memorable for Sammy. I want him to be able to enjoy it, even if I'm planning on being rough. I know that Norman would know about such things. He seemed smart, and I have him held captive in level fourteen. I decide that I'll go ask him and then punish him for being rude to my prophet.

I get up and help Sammy up, telling him that I have business to attend to. I bid him farewell and leave, going to pay a visit to the former Projectionist. The funny part about it all is that he won't even know what's coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy asks Norman some uncomfortable questions and gives him a prize for answering them. However, the prize he gets is not what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter once again has some mentioned adult content in it. If you don't want to read it but want a summary or a version of the chapter without the adult content, let me know in the comments and I'll be more than happy to make one for you. I hope you all enjoy!

I make my way down to level fourteen, one of the inkiest and darkest places of the studio. It's the perfect place to keep someone like Norman, especially after all he's done to my prophet. He's not going to know what's going to happen, and I can feel a smile creep up my face at the thought. He was the smart type, one who claimed he saw and knew everything. It was funny how little he truly knew.

I had my minions keep him there but to not harm him. They supplied him with bacon soup to eat and water to drink. If he died before I was able to torture him, it would ruin the fun.

I decide to stay in my toon form. I have some important questions to ask him, and if I'm in my demon form, he won't want to answer. If you're cute, they aren't as scared of you unless you give them reason to be. As far as Norman knows, Joey was the one who trapped him down here. Not me. 

I spot him almost immediately and he spots me. "Norman Polk. There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." I smile at his uneasiness.

"You have?" He asks, surprised.

"Yep, you're the man of the hour." I get closer to him and order my minions to leave us. "I see Joey trapped you down here. How unfortunate. A nice man like you doesn't deserve to be down here. I'll tell you what, how about I offer you a deal? I'll help you get out and in return, all I need is for you to answer a question for me. Deal?"

He thinks for a moment and nods. "Deal."

"Oh, I should probably let you know what it's more than just a question. There's actually a few. Ah well, you aren't really going anywhere any time soon." I chuckle at Norman's expression, and he forces himself to chuckle as well. 

"You're right about that. Well, I don't mind answering any questions you have. Go ahead and ask away."

"What would be the best way to pleasure a man?"

Norman looks confused. "You want to know what the best way to pleasure a man is?"

"I came here for an answer, Norman, not to be judged."

"O-oh, no, I'm not judging you. Whatever you want to know and do is none of my business. I was just making sure I heard you correctly." Norman was thoughtful for a moment. "There's actually quite a few different ways to pleasure a man. Any combination of these things could work really, and some will work on their own." 

Norman explained what handjobs and blowjobs were. He tells me that the neck is sensitive to the touch, and that you could kiss, lick, and bite it if you wanted. He also said that nipples can be sensitive as well, and you can do the same things to them. He tells me that some people like various things depending on their tastes and personal preferences. Some people like it when you give them pain, and the pain turns into pleasure for them.

"Are you one of those people?" I ask, trying my hardest not to smile at his clear discomfort.

"N-no? Not that I know of. I'm not a big fan of that personally, but I don't judge people that are."

He moves on to tell me about the butt and how you can have sex back there. He says that you'll need some sort of lubrication to use, and you can be rough or gentle depending on the person's experience with that sort of thing. If it's someone's first time, you should be gentle and take things slow. He even said that there's this organ inside that will make the person feel really good if you can find and hit it. He tells me about protection and other ways to be safe, and then finishes up explaining.

"That was a great explanation. Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome. It wasn't really much trouble at all. Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"I can't think of anything at the moment."

"Okay. Uh..., where is the exit located?" I smile sinisterly as I melt and grow into my tall demon form. Norman pales but tries to calm down. I command my minions to keep him still while I go get his prize for answering my questions so well.

I come back with a projector and grin. "I thought of one last question. Why did you treat my prophet so poorly?"

"Y-your prophet? I haven't even met your prophet."

"Liar. You have met him. He used to work here with you. His name is Sammy. Does that ring a bell?"

"Sammy?"

"Yes, Sammy. My prophet. I recently found an audio tape of yours, and you said a lot of rude, bad things about him. You even threatened him."

"I'm sorry. If I knew what he was, I would have treated him better."

"I don't believe that you're sorry, Norman, but don't worry. I'll make sure you are." I torture Norman with the projector, my minions holding him down. His screams of pain and agony fill the room as he begs me to stop.

His begging changes to pleading for me to kill him already. I just laugh and grin, mocking him as his cries sound. I shove wires down his throat and into his neck so he'll never be able to talk again. All he'll be able to do is scream in pain and agony for the rest of his existence.

Norman can't handle the agonizing torture and he snaps, losing all of his sanity and memories. He's an empty shell, a mindless creature that lives in pain and agony. It's ironic that a man so smart and observant is now reduced to a hollow shell.

I smash the projector onto his neck and fuse his soul to it so he'll never be able to take it off. He'll never be freed from the pain and agony he feels. I jam a film reel into his arm and a speaker into his chest. I smile, stepping back to admire my work. I grin wider and whistle to myself as I head up to the balcony, looking over the railing at the Projectionist.

He rises and begins to walk mindlessly, roaming the corridors hoping to be set free. I hear his pain filled screech and grin as I leave. He's just the way I wanted, and he'll serve as an example to all. If anyone dares to cross me or hurt my prophet, they'll suffer a similar fate of pain and agony. With that thought fresh in my mind, I turn and head back up to go find my prophet, taking my new knowledge with me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy learns about his new body and Bendy's true feelings about him as the chance of losing his virginity hangs in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. This has explicit adult content, so be warned. Also, this was my first time ever writing about these sorts of things, so I apologize in advance for any errors or if it is painful in any way to read. I tried my best, and constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> I would like to give a big thanks to TailsFan95 for the idea. They came up with the storyline for all of this, and have had a lot of amazing ideas. I am honored that they chose me to make their ideas come to life, and I hope I did well. Thank you all for your support, and I hope you enjoyed!

It took around two months for me to regain control of my body again. It was hard to do. Bendy was patient through all of it, even helping me regain my strength in my legs so I could walk once more. I was glad he was patient, and he kept me safe from any possible attacks while I was in my weakened state.

Once I could control my body the way I used to when I was human, he took me to a mirror so I could see how I looked. What I saw surprised me. My face was inky and I realized how much I looked like the creatures that kept trying to attack us. What were they? Or maybe, I should have been asking who were they?

I couldn't believe it. I just stared at the stranger in the mirror. The stranger who was me. It had to be me, right? "T-that's me?" I ask, needing to make sure it is indeed me. 

"Yes, that's your new body." Bendy answers, his tail lashing in annoyance. I can hear the agitation in his voice. I understand why it's there, too. He spent all this time helping me, and now it seems I don't like my body. I do like it, though. It's mine. It's me, and I like it even more because he made it. He did his best, and I'll grow used to it. I'll even forget that I ever had a different body.

I nod and tear my eyes away from the mirror. Bendy seems ready to head back so I follow beside him. I look around for any sign of the others, but I find none. If I'm back, then they should be as well, right? I decide to ask. "Where are all the others? Why did I reform so soon while they didn't?"

"Forget about them. They were all cowards and nobodies. They didn't even deserve to know you. Don't you think that it is much better now that they're out of the way?"

I frown at Bendy's question. "M-maybe?" I didn't sound too convincing. They were my co-workers, and they really weren't that bad once I got to know them. Ever since most of the others left, we had gotten closer. They weren't my close friends, but I didn't have any ill will towards them.

"They weren't given a body right off the bat like you were. They have to form their own bodies, and they'll only be able to if they're strong enough. I wasn't supposed to give you a body either, and I originally wasn't going to, either."

That surprised me. "What made you change your mind?"

"I wanted to be near you so badly that I used your dead body and fused it with the ink your soul was trapped in. The others are going to have to gain their forms all on their own." Bendy sighs. "Are you concerned about their safety?" He didn't even hide his annoyance. His tail lashed strongly in anger. 

I shook my head. "No. I guess I was just curious. I'm sorry if I annoyed you." I swallowed hard, not wanting to ever get on his bad side. "What are we going to do now?"

That seemed like the right thing to ask. He grins and tells me that he's going to give me rules to follow when we get back. It sounds fair enough, and even if it wasn't, I wasn't going to complain. 

We head to my office where he hands me a mask of his face. I recognize it from one of the cutouts. There's a strap on the back, and I can tell he made it for me. "You're going to wear this mask all the time to show your devotion to me. Unless I tell you to remove it." 

I nod and I put it on. The mask seems to fit me perfectly. Bendy seems satisfied about that and continues. "When you talk to me, you will refer to me as either lord, master, or savior. You can still call me Bendy if you wish, but you must use one of those titles either before or after my name."

I nod. "Yes, my Lord?" I try.

"Yes, perfect. Just like that." He smiles. "If you forget to, I'll have to reprimand you so you'll learn quickly. That sounds fair, doesn't it?"

I nod again. "Yes, it sounds fair enough." I realize I've forgotten right when he smacks me with his tail. It burns, and I flinch. "I apologize, my Lord."

He doesn't seem angry. In fact, he seems pleased. "The next rule is that I have complete control over you, and you will obey whatever I say. I'm in charge of what we do, and if I tell you no or to stop whatever it is that you're doing, you will stop. Got it?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. You are to either stay in your sanctuary or the music department whenever I am away. If you wish to leave, you are to stay by my side at all times. You will follow from a safe distance, about a foot away from me."

I agree to his rules. They sound fair and are easy to understand. Whenever I speak to him, I am sure to call him my lord or master, with a few saviors thrown in there. When I forget, I get a smack and quickly correct myself.

Then, I have an idea and try something new. I begin to praise him quite often. He deserves all of my praise and more, plus he seems to really enjoy it. His tail will flick back and forth in excitement, and he seems pleased.

One time, however, things are different. I praise him and his ink as normal. Suddenly, he kicks me right in the knee. I lose my balance and fall down with a small cry, my eyes wide in fear. Did I do something wrong? I can't think of anything, but Bendy wouldn't hurt me unless I did something wrong.

He removes my mask and looks into my eyes. Right as I'm about to apologize and ask him what I did wrong, he kisses me roughly, forcing my mouth open so he can push his tongue inside. His tongue is large and wraps around mine. All I can taste is him, and his taste is intoxicating.

His tongue explores my mouth before it slides down my throat. I gasp and moan softly at the feeling. Right as I'm starting to enjoy this, he pulls away and leaves me panting on the floor.

I sit up and notice something new about my lord. He has a giant member that I swore I've never seen before. I can't help but look, then I realize I'm looking and I quickly look away. What am I supposed to do in a situation like this? The sheer size of it surprises me, but those are his privates. They're not supposed to be stared at. 

"You know, Sammy? I was going through your office and I found this box that was hidden in a corner. Hoo boy, they had some funny pictures in there. Let me tell ya." A box in the corner? I was confused as I struggled to think of a box with funny pictures. I did keep some of the old frames that weren't used for the cartoon. I thought they were cute and I enjoyed looking at them. Those weren't what he was talking about, was it? 

"Don't worry, though. I destroyed them for you." Anger fills his voice, and I suddenly remember with a sinking feeling just what pictures he was referring to. "You are only to look at me like that. If you want this," I gestured at my body, "then you'll have to beg and praise me, and I might consider it."

I have no clue what to say, or even to think. I want to explain that those aren't my pictures, but then he would think I was lying or ask me why I hadn't thrown them out if that was the case. I decided not to speak. I couldn't get in trouble if I didn't say anything, right? I reached for my mask and quickly put it on. 

Bendy doesn't seem angry at me. He gets up and helps me up, telling me that he has business to attend to. I watch him leave. He whistles to himself as he goes, and I wonder where he's going and what he's planning on doing.

Now that I'm alone, I think about the events that have happened. It's a lot that I never thought would ever happen. Especially not to me. I can't complain, though. I got to meet Bendy, and he is amazing. He's kind and understanding. He protected me while I was at my weakest and I feel nothing but love for him. 

The future is uncertain. It seems at some point we're going to engage in intimate activities. I've never done anything like that before. The closest I've ever come to that is look at those pictures. My first time is going to be with Bendy, and I'm pretty nervous about that.

It isn't that I don't trust him. I trust him greatly and the idea of doing it with him, my lord is an opportunity only I have. I'm excited and nervous. I decide that I'll do whatever Bendy wants me to when the time comes. His pleasure is my pleasure. I want him to be happy and satisfied. Even if he hurts me.

I get the idea to fake a bit of resistance to have Bendy show his more aggressive and dominating side. I'm not exactly sure, though. After all, it might be dangerous. Perhaps he'll decide to find someone else who will allow him to do the things he wants without complaining. 

I decide to show that side, but only a tiny bit. With that resolved, I head into my office to straighten up. I want to make sure there are no other things in here that will displease Bendy. I find none, and after cleaning up, I head to go wait for him. and straighten up, making sure that there are no other things in here that will displease Bendy. I find none, and after cleaning up, I go to wait for Bendy.

He returns with a smile while whistling. I can feel the excitement creep up, and it only grows when he kisses me. We kiss for a few moments, his tongue exploring my mouth. He pulls away and leads me to my office. I'm glad I cleaned up. He orders me to shut the door as he looks around. 

"I see you've cleaned the place up. It looks good." 

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Now, it's time to begin. Are you ready, my prophet?"

I nod. "Yes, my savior." He hops up on my chair and tells me to remove my clothing before he beckons me over to him. I obey and he kisses me. I kiss back when I feel something poke me. I look down to see that his inky member has formed.

He orders me to get on my knees and suck him off. I've never done anything like that before, but I agree after I fake some disinterest. I start off by licking the tip before I slowly work it into my mouth and begin sucking. His gloved hands are on my head and push me against him so that his member goes down my throat.

I'm surprised at this and have to fight off the urge to gag as I try to moan disapprovingly. I try to keep up the facade, but it crumbles around me as I moan and continue to suck and lick his inky member as he thrusts in and out of my mouth. My hands go to massage the parts I can't fit into my mouth. Bendy's grip tightens as loads of ink are shot down my throat. He pulls out, leaving me to swallow the remnants and struggle to catch my breath.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" He asked.

"Y-yes, my Lord." I say tiredly. I figure this is where we'll end the whole thing, but it turns out that I'm wrong. Bendy gets off the chair and pushes it, causing it to roll across the room. He gets behind me and I can see him transform into a larger version of himself, the one I saw when he killed Joey.

I can feel pressure in my backside, and before I can even attempt to process what is happening, he shoves himself as far as he can into me. 

The size of his cock is huge, and I feel as if I'm going to rip apart. I've never had anything down there before, especially not anything this massive. I cry out and gasp for air.

"Too big for you?" He asks with a laugh. "We're just getting started." He slaps my ass hard and begins to start thrusting roughly into me. I fall onto my hands and knees as he slams into me.

He changes our position to where I'm on my back and he's on top of me. He kisses me roughly, swallowing my moans as he does so. He moves to lick my neck, and then bites my neck and down my collarbone, muttering between each one. "Mine. Only mine."

He hits this good spot inside of me that makes me cry out loudly. He bites into me hard enough to make me bleed. I let out a cry of pain, but I beg him to keep going. 

"Lord Bendy, p-please." I can feel my climax fast approaching, and I'm desperate for him to let me release.

"What is it, my prophet? Enjoying yourself?" He asks, letting out a soft moan of his own.

"Yes, master. I-Nnnngh, I'm so close. A-ah. Harder, my savior, please."

Bendy grins and leans in to whisper into my ear, his hot breath making me shiver. "If you want more, you'll have to scream my name and praise me."

I do just that, babbling praises. I don't even know what's coming out of my mouth, but apparently I'm saying the right things because Bendy aims for the good spot each time he slams into me with all his might.

I scream his name loudly as I finish, my body shuddering as I orgasm. I'm still screaming at each rough thrust. He hits the spot a couple more times before he lets out a roar as he climaxes. I can feel his hot ink spilling inside of me, and I moan at the feeling.

Bendy smacks my ass one last time before pulling out. I'm empty and sore. My body feels broken. I'm super tired and hoarse, but the activities were enjoyable, and I hope that Bendy felt the same.

I feel sleep closing in at all sides. Bendy is panting behind me, and I ask him in a quiet voice if I may sleep. Bendy picks me up carefully and carries me into my sanctuary. He put a bed in there a while ago, and lays me down gently on it. He covers me up before turning into his cartoon form and joining me.

I snuggle closer to him as he cuddles me. He tilts my head up so he can kiss me softly. "I love you, my Lord." I murmur. "I'm yours, and I'll never leave you."

"I love you too, Sammy." He nuzzles me and kisses the top of my head before I fall asleep in his arms. I'm surrounded by his warmth, and I know that no matter what the future holds, as long as I'm with Bendy, everything will be just fine.


End file.
